A Punição
by Amora02
Summary: Era uma noite tranquila na qual Sasuke desejava passar com a família, porém Naruto o arrasta para um bar e após muito sakê algo acontece. Sasuke acorda e se depara com a esposa trajada apenas de avental e lhe dizendo que ele será punido, o que será que Uchiha Sasuke fez para merecer isso? (Continuação do conjunto de double drabble de "365 dias": A punição


Sasuke havia acabado de cruzar a entrada de sua casa, retirou as sandálias depositando-as na sapateira do pequeno hall, calçou seus chinelos confortáveis e colocou as chaves numa mesinha. Ele rumou pelo corredor ouvindo o burburinho seguido de risadas femininas, ao chegar à batente da porta da cozinha encontrou Sakura e Sarada, sentadas a mesa, preparando alguns bolinhos de arroz recheados, o cheiro gostoso de comida caseira reacendia pelo cômodo e perfumava o restante da casa.

-Seja bem vindo anata. –Sakura o fitou e sorriu amavelmente.

-Estou de volta. - Ele acenou devolvendo o cumprimento.

-Papa! –Sarada saltou da cadeira, limpou as mãos na camiseta e correu em direção ao Uchiha, ela o abraçou fortemente e o olhou com seus grandes olhos negros. –Seja bem vindo!

Sasuke não estava acostumado a ser tão intimo da filha, mas vê-la tomando a iniciativa o deixou emocionado, ele a abraçou desajeitadamente com seu único braço e agradeceu aos céus por estar finalmente de volta.

Seu lar era a melhor parte do dia.

Ao longe Sakura observava a cena acometida pela alegria de ver sua família reunida, ela conteve o ímpeto de se juntar a eles e abraçá-los, temendo que pudesse interferir naquele momento tão único.

-Como foi no treino com o Hokage-sama? –Sua filha o questionou, curiosa.

-Normal. –Ele retorquiu. –O que estão fazendo?

-A janta e o meu obentô. Amanhã tenho uma missão rank C.

Sasuke comprimiu os olhos sendo abatido pela preocupação, sua menina estava crescida e já realizava missões. Estava ficando de fato velho.

-Tome cuidado.

-Hai. –Ela acenou, afastando-se.

Sarada virou-se para a mãe que gesticulou em meio a um sorriso, a mocinha virou-se novamente para o pai, e em meio ao embaraço tomou alguns fios por entre os dedos e os enrolou.

-Papa... Você poderia me ensinar alguns jutsus qualquer dias desses?

Sasuke sorriu, estendeu o único braço e tocou com a ponta dos dedos na testa da filha.

-Assim que você voltar Sarada.

As bochechas da menina ficaram levemente coradas, sabia o quão especial aquele gesto significava.

-Já estou ansiosa!

-Eu vou tomar um banho e volto para ajudá-las. –Sasuke disse retirando-se da cozinha, voltou rapidamente espiando dentro do cômodo. –Se Naruto aparecer diga que eu estou dormindo.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe que essa desculpa já não adianta mais com ele, certo?

-Invente outra então.

Sasuke subiu as escadas e rumou até o quarto do casal, estava sujo e precisava de um banho relaxante. Ele entrou no box e abriu o registro sentindo a água quente deslizar pelo seu corpo, estava prestes a relaxar quando sentiu o chakra de Naruto.

-Tsk. –Ele estalou a língua não acreditando que o loiro realmente tivera ido a sua casa.

O Uchiha saiu do banho, colocou uma roupa leve e desceu as escadas, a gargalhada de Naruto se sobrepunho entre as outras, ele foi até a cozinha encontrando Naruto, Shikamaru e Kakashi.

-O que está havendo aqui?

-Eu te falei hoje teme. –Naruto apontou o dedo para o amigo. –Hoje é dia de reunião dos homens ttebayo.

Sasuke soergueu a sobrancelha, estava prestes a soltar um palavrão quando se lembrou da presença de sua filha.

-Eu não vou.

Sakura suspirou exausta, havia tido um dia difícil no hospital e planejava ter uma noite de descanso.

-Anata, vai ser divertido, saia com os meninos. –Ela lhe enviou um olhar no qual Sasuke ficou alerta.

 _-Você está me expulsando de casa?_

-Não você. –Sakura apontou discretamente para o loiro. –Vá, por favor!

Sasuke estava inconformado, Naruto tinha um braço apoiando em seu pescoço e berrava.

-Você nem está bêbado, cale a boca! – O Uchiha bradou.

-Eu estou feliz, meus amigos estão reunidos.

-Ainda falta gente. –Shikamaru deu de ombros.

-É, não da pra tudo ser perfeito ttebayo.

Kakashi enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e suspirou.

-Eu estou velho pra essas coisas.

-Nem pense em tentar fugir Kakashi-sensei!

A verdade era que Naruto sempre tentava fazer alguma reunião toda santa semana, uma vez ao mês já era mais que o bastante para Sasuke.

-Você não tem família?

-Olha eu preciso relaxar, sabe o que é ter uma nação nas costas?

-Eu tentei te avisar. –Kakashi riu.

O bar estava apinhado de shinobis e civis, o grupo de amigos era reconhecidos e cumprimentados por todos. Acharam uma mesa vaga e esperaram um garçom, enquanto isso Sasuke bolava uma desculpa para ir logo para casa.

Uma atendente muito bonita chegou à mesa, sorriu para todos os homens, mas especialmente para Sasuke e perguntou com a voz aveludada qual seria o pedido deles.

-Sakê! –Naruto disse empolgado.

-E traga uma porção de petiscos, por favor. – Kakashi virou-se para Naruto –Pelo amor de Deus, eu não tenho mais idade pra sair carregando marmanjo por ai.

O sorriso de Naruto alargou-se e ele bateu com a mão contra o tampão da mesa.

-Teme, eu te desafio!

-Nada feito.

-Já não basta você ter perdido pra mim no vale, quer perder hoje também ttebayo?

Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

-Vê se não vomita dessa vez.

-Que Deus me ajude. –Kakashi murmurou olhando para o teto.

-Eu não vou carregar ninguém pra casa. –Shikamaru os alertou. –Da última vez que cheguei tarde em casa a Temari quase me arrancou as bolas.

-Eu tenho sorte de ter uma esposa tão maravilhosa igual à Hinata-chan, ela é tão doce.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, podia estar jantando com a sua família e estreitando os laços com a filha, ao invés de estar perdendo tempo. Faria Naruto ficar bêbado o quanto antes e fugiria para casa.

Bem, inicialmente esse era o plano.

Quatro garrafas de sakê depois, Sasuke já se sentia tonto o bastante para esbarrar em tudo que estivesse na frente no caminho para o banheiro. Estranhamente ficou muito difícil tentar abrir o zíper da calça e por o pinto pra fora, ele encostou a cabeça no ladrilho e tentou mirar dentro do mictório, acertando no lugar que deveria.

-Eu sou muito bom nisso. –Ele riu igual a um idiota.

Voltou para a mesa encontrando mais garrafas de sakê, Kakashi disse algo no qual ele ignorou, tentou por o líquido dentro do copo, mas acabou derrubando metade.

Sasuke encarou a bagunça e riu.

Por que estava rindo mesmo?

-Vamos pedir a conta. –Kakashi que estava mais sóbrio que os outros sugeriu, enquanto erguia a mão e chamava pela atendente.

A mocinha veio prontamente, jogando olhares charmosos para o Uchiha.

-Deseja _mais_ alguma coisa? –Ela perguntou fitando diretamente Sasuke.

O Uchiha a olhou demoradamente antes de soltar um sonoro arroto, a atendente torceu o nariz e tentou disfarçar o desagrado com um riso sem graça. Sasuke ergueu o dedo indicador e tentou apontar para umas das atendentes a sua frente.

Desde quando havia três? Ele se questionou.

-A conta.

Naruto estava debruçado sobre a mesa e repentinamente levantou-se, assustando a garçonete.

-Que conta?

-Nós vamos embora. –Shikamaru afirmou seriamente. –Agora.

-Nãao. –Naruto choramingou. –Ainda é cedo.

-Já passa da uma da manhã, eu preciso dormir. –Shikamaru o fitou com ódio. –AGORA.

Kakashi pagou a conta e arrastou Naruto para fora do estabelecimento.

-Vo...cê não tem vergonha? –Sasuke o questionou com a voz embargada

-Vergonha? –Naruto riu.

Sasuke soluçou antes de dar continuidade. –De andar...Bê...Bêbado por ai.

-Eu sou...Sou... um seguidor do Hashidama...Hasharama...Hashi–Naruto articulou embolado.

-Hashimara. –Kakashi o corrigiu.

-Esse cara ai!

Sasuke caiu no chão e Kakashi assustou-se com o som do corpo do Uchiha contra o chão, Naruto olhou para a cena e começou a gargalhar.

-O que... –Shikamaru estava irritado. –Deus do céu, eu estou indo.

-Você não vai me ajudar? –Kakashi indagou desesperado.

-Eles são seus alunos Kakashi-san.

O Hatake se viu sozinho, com o Uzumaki sendo carregado por ele e Sasuke caído no chão.

-Merda. –Sasuke resmungou, estava com o braço ralado, ele tentou se levantar, mas o corpo parecia mais pesado do que o usual.

-Ai que idiota. –Naruto caçoou. –OLHA SÓ KAKASHI-SENSEI, ELE NÃO CONSEGUE NEM LEVANTAR!

-Cala a boca dobe.

Kakashi largou Naruto, que se desequilibrou e caiu por cima do amigo.

-Minhas costas. –O Hatake resmungou, dando tapinhas nos ombros.

-Kakashi-sensei. –Naruto lamuriou-se.

-Sai de cima de mim. –O Uchiha falou mole e tentou empurrar o loiro, mas não tinha forças nem pra isso.

-Eu não criei vocês pra isso.

A luz entrava pela porta aberta da sacada e janelas do quarto, o dia estava fresco e o cheiro de café da manhã permeava a casa. Sasuke remexeu-se por entre as cobertas e sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça que se esparramava por todo o crânio.

-Merda. –Ele resmungou, abrindo os olhos desiguais e os fechando rapidamente quando a luz do sol se tornou muito incomoda. Virou-se de bruços e se escondeu embaixo do travesseiro, o cheiro de álcool fazia seu estomago embrulhar. –Mas que merda.

Aos poucos tentou levantar-se, seu corpo doía e percebeu alguns hematomas pelo peitoral desnudo, retirou a coberta se descobrindo totalmente nu.

-O que houve ontem à noite? –Ele se perguntou, temendo pela resposta.


End file.
